¿Qué significa esto, Scorpius?
by MssGranger
Summary: Astoria es demasiado severa con su hijo. Scorpius teme contarle que tiene pareja. Pero ¿y si Astoria lo descubre? Aviso: no es un AstoriaXScorpius! Sólo es una discusión entre ellos dos.


Hola! Este one-shot lo empecé hace muuucho tiempo. Ayer lo encontré en el ordenador y decidí seguirlo. Espero que os guste y no estaría de más una review...

* * *

><p>Aquel verano era más caluroso que de costumbre. Hasta en Inglaterra, país frío por excelencia, la gente andaba por las calles en manga corta y <em>shorts<em>. En la piscina climatizada de la Mansión Malfoy, pero, el aire que se respiraba era fresco y agradable.

Astoria Malfoy, antes Greengrass, daba clases de natación a su primogénito. A ella, los deportes se le daban bien: había sido capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin después de que su actual esposo abandonara Hogwarts, y habían ganado dos de las tres copas por las que compitieron. Más tarde jugó con las Holyhead Harpies.

Scorpius no había heredado la complexión atlética de su madre. El chico, aunque ya tenía catorce años, era bajito y debilucho. Astoria, pero, no le ahorraba horas de entrenamiento durante los veranos. Se le había metido entre ceja y ceja que Scorpius debía entrar en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, así que, para coger forma física, cada mañana, sin excepción, Scorpius era obligado a correr por los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy, o saltar a la cuerda, o jugar a Quidditch, o nadar en la piscina.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

- Ya está bien por hoy – dijo Astoria, con un suspiro.

El rubio, aturdido por la fatiga, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Dejó de nadar y se acercó al borde de la piscina. Antes de salir del agua, se sumergió por última vez, por capricho, por olvidarse de la realidad durante unos segundos.

Sabía lo que su madre quería de él, se esforzaba por cumplirlo y, aún así, sabía que la decepcionaba. Era frustrante.

- Sal y vete a la ducha – ordenó ella, con voz autoritaria –. Duchate rápido, que la comida estará lista dentro de diez minutos. Yo te prepararé tu ropa. ¡Venga!

Scorpius salió del agua por las escaleras y fue directo a la zona de las duchas. Astoria cogió la ropa del chico, tirada en un banco, y empezó a doblarla. En el bolsillo de los tejanos notó un bulto. Astoria puso la mano en el bolsillo y de él sacó una especie de amuleto. Era una esfera dorada con una turquesa incrustada, atada en una cadena también dorada. El amuleto era sencillo, pero hermoso.

Intrigada, Astoria siguió revolviendo el bolsillo hasta que encontró un trozo de pergamino doblado por la mitad. Lo abrió y leyó lo escrito. Era un mensaje escueto, pero contundente y muy claro.

"Para que me recuerdes éste verano. Te amo." No había firma.

Lógicamente, el mensaje hacía referencia al amuleto.

La madre de Scorpius estrechó fuertemente la joya en su mano, furibunda. En aquél preciso instante, su hijo salió de las duchas con una toalla alrededor de su cadera, frotándose el pelo con otra toalla, despreocupadamente. Al ver la cara de su madre, pero, se detuvo. No se atrevió a preguntar lo qué ocurría, así que esperó que ella lo contara.

- ¿¡Qué significa esto, Scorpius! - le preguntó Astoria, mostrándole el amuleto y el pedazo de pergamino.

Los ojos grises del rubio se abrieron desmesuradamente. Miraba alternativamente a su madre y los preciados objetos que sostenía en su mano. No respondió. El mensaje del pergamino lo dejaba todo claro.

Astoria tomó aire para calmarse.

- Bueno, está bien. Ya debes saber lo qué haces. Sólo dime quién es.

El chico bajó los ojos al suelo, avergonzado y temeroso.

- Eh... Es Po-Potter – balbuceó el chico.

- ¡Potter! - gritó Astoria, con los ojos llameantes – ¿De todas las chicas del colegio tenías que elegir a Lily Potter? ¡Lily Potter! Ésa chica tan... - la morena detuvo su discurso a tiempo.

Aunque las relaciones de los Malfoy y los Potter habían mejorado, seguían sin ser del todo buenas. Aún se guardaban un poco de rancor, que habían transmitido a sus hijos... o eso es lo qué creían.

A Astoria no le hacía ninguna ilusión que su hijo estuviera saliendo con una Potter, pero sabía que tenía que aceptarlo. Y su marido también lo aceptaría. Quizás más rápidamente que ella, pues Draco sabía que, una vez, Harry salvó su vida.

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

Unos minutos más tarde, Scorpius paseaba por los jardines de la mansión, reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido. Por una banda, se sentía avergonzado y cohibido porqué su amor secreto había sido descubierto de una forma más bien grotesca. Pero, por otro lado, se sentía aliviado. Muy aliviado. Tremendamente aliviado. Y si se sentía aliviado era porque a su madre no se le había ocurrido girar el amuleto.

En el dorso de éste, habían unas iniciales grabadas. Las iniciales de quien le regaló el amuleto, de quien escribió la nota. Las iniciales de quien él amaba realmente.

A.S.P.

Albus Severus Potter


End file.
